It's probably not, right?
by theYellowDello
Summary: Kim Na-na comes to terms with the fact that Lee Yoon-sung is the City Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

It's probably not, right?

My current line of thinking is freaking me out, and I try very hard to hold myself together. Perhaps I am wrong. I must be. He can't be the City Hunter. How could he hide all that? How could he be so real and human and _him_, if he were hiding so much? It's too unbelievable. This conclusion gives me the steadiness of hand to finally unlock my door and step into my home.

I finally make it inside my apartment and my breath catches at the sight of him sleeping on my couch. His hair is falling across his face gently. He's wearing a black jacket that looks expensive; he's wearing all black, actually, just the City Hunter does. He looks exhausted.

I make dinner quickly, avoiding any line of thought relating to the City Hunter and concentrating on my actions. When I finish, I touch his hand to wake him. It should feel familiar, but all I feel is lost. I don't want to look more closely, but I do, and I use my hand to cover his face.

It's him. It has to be. Who else has eyes like that?

My heart begins to race as I realize the implications of this. Lee Yoon-sung, that irritating and silly and somehow adorable boy . . . he is someone else entirely.

I don't know him at all.

I wake him at last, and when he sits up, I see him holding himself carefully, as if he is bracing himself for pain. His right shoulder is held back.

Oh my god. It's him. It's him. _It's him_.

He is sitting across from me, looking at me, and I'm thinking about that moment, the haunting moment when I shot the City Hunter and saw the pain on his face and he tumbled off the roof, somehow surviving a forty foot fall. My hands shake. I don't know what to think about all this. I really don't know how to feel. All I know is that I'm horrified and captivated and stunned that I could have somehow missed this. This boy who I thought I knew, now it seems I know nothing.

Yoon-sung hasn't said a word since I woke him. I try to make conversation and he finally speaks. He tells me that his kiss was nothing. He looks terribly sad. He has never looked at me like this before. He says that it was all a game and he leaves and just like that, our relationship is over.

All those times. The morning he came out of Hwang Sun-hee's apartment after the shooting incident. His flinches when I threw him and hit his shoulder. The shooting range when he couldn't seem to bring himself to pull the trigger. His mysterious disappearances and appearances.

The day we played in the fountain with the kids, and his eyes were filled with laughter. The time he took me out for the day just to cheer me up. He took me to his home and he almost kissed me. I would have let him.

The sniper incident, the necklace he left behind. The day he was kidnapping Seo Yong-hak and I shot him. The moment I was about to fall from the balcony and he grabbed my hand, blood dripping from his shoulder from the gun wound _I_ left him with.

And finally that kiss, just the other night. Yoon-sung seemed desperate. I certainly was. I will not believe that I mean nothing to him, because he kissed me like I meant everything to him. He's the City Hunter and he kissed me the day that I nearly fell to my death.

Now I'm shaking all over. I can't control my breathing––it's speeding up too fast and I need to calm down and think rationally, but I can't.

I might love him.

Pain erupts in my heart, radiating and spreading to my head, my fingertips, my toes. I sink to the floor, unable to keep myself standing. It aches terribly and I'm gasping and crying and I really can't stop.

Ah, Yoon-sung. Damnable man. He is always so hard to understand, hard to read. Saying things he doesn't mean, letting me believe things that aren't true. Insisting that he is a terrible player, a womanizer, a rich boy with no physical strength. We all believed him.

If Yoon-sung is the City Hunter, what is he doing right now? I recall the image of fallen security personnel lying the hallway and I shudder to think that he is capable of such violence. The fact that Yoon-sung is that strong frightens me. What kind of person is Yoon-sung if he can do that?

What kind of person is the Yoon-sung if he saved the person who shot him?

All those times that he didn't come home at night are suddenly frightening instead of irritating. If he is going to put himself in danger like that, how could he let me love him? How could he treat me like I was someone special?

What am I to Lee Yoon-sung?


	2. Chapter 2

Bae Man-duk and I have just escaped from our holding cell in Kim Jong-shik's house. We're running down a hallway, past a staircase, and one of the kidnappers is blocking out way. I'm about to take a swing at him when a figure comes flying off the staircase and kicks over the kidnapper.

"Kim Na-na, what are you doing here?" he asks and I see suddenly that it's Lee Yoon-sung. I'm shocked, frankly, that he is here, and now he's talking as if he knows Bae Man-duk, calling him "Adjussi" and addressing him informally. Not that he was ever all that careful about titles and honorifics, as far as I could tell, but maybe he is just that way around me.

As we are leaving he takes down three more men in as many seconds without much effort at all.

Ok, so he had been faking. I already knew this, but damn, he is amazing in a fight. I still can't believe he let me waste so much energy trying to teach him judo when he was already something like a tenth degree black belt. So annoying.

We escape the house quickly after that, but Yoon-sung wants to go back. I'd prefer it if we stuck together, but I can see already that that isn't going to happen. He walks away from me and I have a bad feeling.

Half an hour later I'm peeking through a crack in a wall and seeing the boy I'm probably in love with drugged up and getting beaten to a pulp. It's no thought at all when I dive in to help. I'd rather be stuck there with him than do nothing.

The fight improves and we're going to win and then––someone pulls out a gun. They aim right at Yoon-sung's face and if I don't do something right this second, I'll lose him forever.

It's no thought at all when I dive in front of him.

The shot screams out and I'm hit. It's more painful than anything I ever imagined. I don't mind. Yoon-sung is safe.

I can barely keep my eyes open. Odd, how quickly I feel myself faint. The moment before I lose consciousness, I feel a wave of disappointment. I was hoping to stare into his eyes for just a few moments longer.

I come to in the car for a minute and I'm relieved to find that Yoon-sung is alright, to find myself in his arms once more. He doesn't hate me.

He hasn't noticed that I've awoken, as he's staring out the window. I'm free to stare at him as much as I like. There's blood splattered on his face, my blood, probably. I lift my hand to his cheek to wipe it off, but he catches my hand.

"Kim Na-na."

"There's blood on your face."

He doesn't respond, he only stares at me and kisses my wrist. His eyes are terrified.

I'm tired again, and I close my eyes for a moment.


End file.
